The Raven's Flock
by Lea Cat
Summary: When Raven's brother and sister come to visit, everyone is happy. But then they realize, some things are not always what they seem...FINISHED
1. Of Books and Pictures

**Hi again! You know, I was just daydreaming and I had this great idea…Raven's brother and sister comes to visit! Yay! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

_Flip. Flip. Flip._

Raven sat in her room, speeding through a book. It was an old book, with pages nearly falling out, but it had sentimental value so she kept it.

_Flip. Flip. Flip._

She stopped flipping. There was a photograph in between the pages. Filled with curiosity, Raven picked it up to look at it.

It was a picture of her and two other people: a girl and a boy. She was standing square in the middle with the boy to the left and the girl to the right. Raven scrutinized the girl first.

She wore a white cloak with a pin identical to Raven's. The hood was down, revealing silvery white hair and matching eyes. She was a little shorter than Raven and had to reach up a little further to drape her arm on Raven's shoulder. The cloak slightly parted to show the white skirt over the white leotard. Her eyes shone with pure joy and she was smiling like there was nothing to be sad about. Raven sighed, remembering when the picture had been taken. Then her eyes drifted to the right.

The boy was wearing a black cloak, with the pin once again the same. His pitch black hair was a bit floppy and was slightly spiked. Narrow black eyes glared at the camera. Raven almost laughed, thinking about how it had taken forever to drag him there. He hated cameras. Her hand had been clutching the cloak, so he couldn't escape. Underneath the cloak there were black pants, and a black shirt.

Raven stood up to put the book away.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! The alarm wailed.

Startled, Raven dropped the book on the bed. There was a rough knock on the door. "Friend Raven, we must hurry! There is utmost chaos in the city!" Starfire said from the other end of the door.

"I'm coming." Raven grumbled. She looked at the picture with regret before dropping it on the bed. Then she rushed out of the room.

Unknowingly, her cloak had swept the book and picture off the bed. The picture fluttered as it fell, and landed back up. On the back, several words were written in a smooth elegant hand writing.

_February 16 1998_

_Crow, Raven, and Dove.

* * *

_

**Well what do you think? Second chapter's probably gonna be better. Oh well, school's almost over. Yipee! You don't have to review, but I wouldn't feel to good if you didn't...**

**EveningMoon**


	2. The Meeting

**You've probably figured out by now that I have a work day, then I post it. Sometimes if you're lucky, I'll update every day. What? I should do that already? Pfft, I have a life you know. Okay, maybe I don't, but who cares anyway? School is over, YIPPEE! You're lucky this is coming early.**

**little-raven2992: Thanks! I look forward to more reviews. I'm not a favorite author? I'm hurt! I'm your best friend too! WAAAAAHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Crow and Dove…so hands off!

* * *

**

BOOOOM! An explosion. It was like a twister, wind blowing out from the source. Raven was slowly walking forwards, cloak billowing and hands holding onto her hood. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Another longer explosion.

"I thought Starfire said it was chaos!" Raven shouted above the wind.

"If this isn't chaos, what is it!" Robin shouted back. His cape was billowing and his hair was flat. Robin was also slowly walking forward, though a little faster thanks to the steel boots.

"This is total annihilation, that's what it is!" Raven replied. The source of the explosions was a little further ahead. It just so happened that Beast Boy couldn't get close very easily and had no sense of direction on the ground. Cyborg was monitoring the evacuation of people and making a secure shelter and Beast Boy and Starfire were helping him. So they were the closest.

Robin and Raven cornered the building and were surprised at what they saw. The girl and boy from the picture were yelling at each other and throwing balls of white and black energy at each other. Before Robin could stop her she had shot a ball of white lined black energy in between them.

The moment it exploded, they both looked up and the horrendous wind stopped. "Would you both knock it off for once?" Raven asked. "Why am I always the peace maker?"

The girl pointed at the boy. "He started it!" Her voice was sweet and innocent with an accusing tone to it.

Raven was about to reply when Robin cut in. "Raven, who are these people and how do you know them?" He reached up one hand and redid the spikes.

"This is Dove." The girl in white waved. "And this is Crow." The boy glared at Robin. "Crow, cut it out. Tell me you're side of the story."

Crow perked up. "Well, this idiot," He glared at Dove. "Said we were lost, but we weren't, and she kept trying to take the map from me."

"We were lost! Admit it!" Dove yelled.

"We were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were tooooooooo. Raven, tell him we were lost!" Dove whined.

Raven sighed. "And this is why I left home…" She muttered. "Why are you guys here anyway?" The question was pointless, but at least it got them to stop arguing.

Crow gave her an isn't-it-obvious? look and said, "We came to find you, dummy. Now get over here so we can give you a hug." When Raven didn't respond, he marched over there and hugged her.

"Let go of me." She growled.

"Love ya too, sis."

Wait…sis? Robin was slowly piecing all the information together and had come to a conclusion. "You never told me you had family. Your older brother and younger sister, I assume?"

"Yep," Raven said while shoving Crow off her. "Dove, you haven't said a single word."

"You…you're…happy to see us, right?" At Raven's nod of confirmation, she squealed and jumped on Raven, hugging her. "Oh, I am so happy to see you! When you left for Earth, I thought you'd come straight back but you didn't, and then Crow got the idea to go after you and then we could get back together and maybe spend a little time here–"

"Dove…" Raven said.

"–and we really didn't want to spend anymore time at Azerath because now people won't even let us venture out of the palace any more, though Azar is still nice to us–"

"Dove…" Crow warned.

"–and while were here maybe we can have some so-dah I've heard its really good and then we can have a girl talk because Crow won't have one with me and–"

"Should we let her continue rambling?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it'll wear off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"–so how are you?" Dove finished. She released her death grip on Raven and Raven's eyes started glowing.

"Dove." Raven's voice was dangerously calm. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Ummm…" Dove began counting on her fingers then, upon running out, took off her white cloth boots and continued counting on her toes. When she ran out of toes, she said, "…over twenty?"

Raven smacked her. "No…try five million, three thousand, two hundred, and twenty nine."

Dove stared in wonder. "Wow…you're good at counting."

"Well, sorry to break up the family reunion, but we need to get going. Raven," Robin began. Raven snapped to attention. " you can bring your siblings to the tower. I'll go get Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire and explain the situation."

Raven nodded. "Let's _go_ Crow and Dove." Crow and Dove began levitating with her and she guided them to the tower.

Robin watched them go. He sighed, "Geez, they don't even look alike."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I think I overdid the meeting, but who cares? Well, I say that reviews rock, so please review! About the last comment, not only do the siblings not look alike, but they don't have any similar characteristics. Robin is probably unsure.**

**EveningMoon**


	3. The Fight

**Hi! I'm here with another chapter. Sorry it took awhile but I'm sorta grounded. **

**animegoddess12345- It makes me feel really good when you say you love my story. Yes, summer is here, but it doesn't mean I'm exempt from walking the dog. LOL. Dove kinda reminds me of my sister…**

**little-raven2992- Can't you wait to tell me? Geez, you are so impatient, no wonder you've been dubbed the hyper bunny(inside joke, don't ask).**

**dark girl- You think this is the best story yet? OH! I feel wonderful now and I'm inspired to write more.**

**starfiretheprincess- I loved writing the meeting. And here is the next chapter, so have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Crow and Dove. So HA. Crow and Dove are mine!

* * *

**

"Wow." Dove said. "This place is huuuuuugggggeee." She, Raven, and Crow walked into the Tower's main room.

"That's why it's a tower and not an abode." Crow answered.

"You two are bunking in my room." Raven said. She paused. " On second thought, you can sleep on the couch."

"Now that is mean." Crow complained. "The couch is hard and lumpy, your room is much more clean, with all the junk and tofu there, I'm sure to turn lime green."

"Hehehehehehe," Dove giggled. " It rhymed."

Crow glared. "That was the point." He said.

Dove glared right back and set his cloak on fire with a match she had found. Crow jumped up and down trying to put it out. Raven sighed.

"I wonder how Robin's doing…"

* * *

"So Raven has a brother and sister?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded. "Duuuuuuddde. How come she never told us?"

"Apparently, she left Azerath to get away from them." Robin put his head in his hands. "And I can't blame her either."

"Ooooooh. Maybe this Dove would like to partake in the braiding maneuvers and girl talks and venture with me to the mall of shopping!" Starfire said in excitement.

"Maybe we should talk to them." Cyborg suggested. "Raven's has obviously had a bad past. If we ask her siblings they might be more open to talking."

"No." Robin said firmly. "That would be a violation to the Confidentiality Agreement we all signed. As the leader of this team I forbid prying."

All of the communicators rang. Knowing it was Raven, they picked up. There was a white cloaked girl on the screen. "Ooooooh. Look, Raven! There are people on the screen!" She squealed.

Raven's voice yelled from the background, "Dove! I thought I told you to leave my communicator alone!" Suddenly, the white cloaked girl was replaced by a black cloaked boy.

" Ya know, terran devices are fun to mess with!" He said right into the communicator.

Raven pushed him out of the screen. "You know, I could use a little help!" She shot at them. The other line went dead.

No one moved. "OK…That was seriously weird…" Beast Boy said.

"Talk about it. We should get back." Cyborg added.

"Titans, move out!" Robin shouted. They all made for the tower.

* * *

Robin busted the door down. Everyone paused at the sight that met them.

"A little help please?" Raven asked. Everything was in tatters and Crow and Dove were fighting again. Raven was telekinetically holding as much as she could to the ground.

"You're a sissy!" Dove sneered at Crow. Her eyes were glowing a soft red and she seemed ready to kill. Crow however, had a different attitude.

"Dove, calm down." He said in a panicked voice. "I didn't mean it! I swear! You aren't annoying or a goody two shoes!" Crow ducked and the TV brushed by his head. It twirled back and stopped, right above his head. "You wouldn't."

Dove smirked and responded. "I would." The TV dropped and Crow put up a shield just in time. The force pushed him to the ground.

"RAVEN!" Crow yelled. "Now would be a good time to step in!" Using his shield, he pushed up against the TV.

"Maybe I'll let you suffer." Raven growled. "You're the one who provoked her." She threw up a shield in front of the others just as the fridge hit it.

"You are a nincompoop!" Dove screamed. "You're nothing but an evil demon!"

"Oh?" Crow questioned. "And you're much better?" He levitated the couch in front of him and Dove zapped it.

"I'm half angel at least!" Dove replied. "What about you? You're ¾ demon!" She ducked as a computer flew over her head.

"You're ½! Just like Raven!" Crow shouted as he jumped up from behind the couch and kicked her.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Raven yelled. The rest of the Titans stared at her. Raven fidgeted. "What?" She snapped.

"Raven is half demon? Dude, so that's why she's so cruel." Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven shot him an ugly look.

Dove threw Crow across the room. He landed with a crash. She was on one end of the room and he was on the other. Crow stood up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. They glared across the room.

Just as they were about to attack each other, Raven cut in. "Uh uh. No more fighting." Crow and Dove glanced over, suddenly realizing they had an audience. There was a moment of silence.

"That was rich." Beast Boy said. Raven slapped him.

"Dove. Crow. Go to you're rooms." Raven commanded.

"Mom died. We don't want another mom." Crow whined. Dove was silent.

"I said go to your rooms." Raven growled, all four eyes glowing red. Yes, all four. Dove squeaked and ran for the hallway. Crow was quick to follow.

Raven stood there without turning to face her teammates. "I guess you want an explanation." She stated.

"Yes." Robin said in a steely tone. "We do."

* * *

**Oh yeah. Go me. I'm finished! What do you think? You wanna cookie? Here! **

**Hands reader cookie **

**Don't you love cookies? I bet that one's good. **

**Cookie gets tossed back and hits author's head  
**

**Or not…REVIEWS ARE NEEDED. I need inspiration. **

**EveningMoon **


	4. Explainations, Nightmares, and Torture

**Well, here we go with another chapter.**

**little-raven2992- Thank you! Of course you can have a cookie! Don't give me too much bacon though, or I'll go on a bacon-high.**

**animegoddess12345- You can eat the cookie because it is any kind of cookie you want it to be. I'd like to meet your bunny. What is his name?**

**Angel Caida- I love your name! Its very clever and well thought out. I'm guessing by the salsa comment you're Spanish. I'm not very good at Spanish, but I know a little. Me encanta tocino! Yo no loco. WHEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Please insert disclaimer before I get too bored.  
****Dove: EveningMoon does not own anyone but Crow and me.  
****EveningMoon: Not quick enough. Moonlight, sic 'em!

* * *

**

"Alright, start talking." Robin said. All of them were seated on the coach. The worst of the mess had already been cleaned up.

Raven sighed. "What do you want to know?" Her face remained impassive, but inside she was squirming. How much did she have to reveal?

Robin narrowed his eyes. Was she playing games with him? She knew what he wanted. "Everything," He said sternly. "and don't leave anything out."

"Well…" What was she supposed to tell him? That her father was an evil demon and the only way to take over the world was through her? This was going to be really difficult. "…um…you know that Crow and Dove are my siblings…"

"Crow said that you're ½ demon. Is this true?" Robin asked. He wanted a confirmation. Assuming things were too hasty. He hoped she said no…

…and his hopes were shattered when Raven confirmed it. "Yes, it is true." Dang. Now things were much more complicated.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Cyborg asked. He was a little hurt and scared. Hurt, because she didn't trust them with her secret. Scared because…well…she was half-demon.

"You didn't need to know and you never asked." Raven replied calmly.

"You still should have told us." Robin said in an icy tone. He and Raven locked eyes. Neither was ready to give in.

"Friends," Starfire began, suddenly appearing between them. "Why are you fighting?"

"Because Raven kept a secret and it was important!" Robin snapped.

"Agreed. Secrets are not good. But the important thing is that we know now." Starfire stated wisely.

"Since when did Starfire become like the wise monk dudes?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"I dunno, but the argument has been going on for a while." Cyborg whispered back. By now, Raven and Robin were literally at each other's throats. Starfire tried, in vain, to play peacemaker. Cyborg glanced at the clock, only to find it was midnight.

"Well, why can't they stay here!" Raven shouted, infuriated.

"Because!" Robin yelled back. "You saw what they did to the main room! Who says they aren't working for Slade!"

"Well, so! I bet it's the demon blood! Is it the fact you don't trust them! They're my siblings! I trust their judgment!" A cup blew up.

"Well then, the people you trust are your downfall!" There was a moment of silence.

"Why you little-" Raven growled. Before she could finish, however, a small voice interrupted her.

"Raven," Dove said. She was in a white nightgown and was clutching a teddy bear. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I had a nightmare. You left me all alone and I was so scared…"

Raven's fierce scowl melted into a gentle smile. "Don't worry Dove, I won't leave you alone. I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up, ok?" She sat on the couch and held her arms open invitingly. Dove willingly sat down next to her and hugged her. Raven held her close as she cooed softly and comfortingly. The rest of the team was silent. They had never seen this side of Raven before.

"You promise?" Dove sniffled. She looked so sad and scared.

"I promise." Raven said firmly. "Now get to bed!" She teased. Dove giggled and went to obey. When Dove left, she turned around.

"Raven…" Robin began. Raven gave him a tired stare. Robin sighed and gave in. "Fine…they can stay."

"Dudes…Raven, your sister mentioned being part angel. How does that happen?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. He sat on the couch and everyone followed suit.

Raven blinked at him before answering. "Her mother was ¾ angel." She didn't say any more, thinking that was enough.

"And Crow?" Cyborg asked, leaning forward.

"His mother was ½ demon." Raven became quiet

"You're always so open with our pasts, but what about yours?" An unexpected voice said.

"Whats it to ya, Crow?" Raven shot back. Crow stepped out of the hallway.

"I just thought that since you so willingly shared information about us, I would share information about _you_." He countered. Beast Boy and Cyborg went quiet, waiting to hear.

"You wouldn't." Raven gasped, her eyes wide.

Crow sighed. "You're right. I wouldn't." Raven looked relieved. " I especially wouldn't reveal that talk in your sleep and you used to wet the bed."

Raven turned brick red. "I…err…" she stammered. "Crow, I'm going to kill you!" She screamed. She fired a spark of power right at his chest. He flew into the hall. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Beast Boy started laughing and clutching his sides. Suddenly he squeaked and shut his eyes.

When he next opened them he found three things. 1.) He was stuck to the ceiling by his feet. 2.) He couldn't talk. 3.) He would have to somehow apologize to Raven without talking or getting down from the ceiling.

Beast Boy began waving his arms frantically and everyone laughed. "Oh, now that is funnier than Raven's secrets!" Cyborg laughed. A flash of black light later, he found himself in the same predicament as Beast Boy. "Mmmmmpppffff!"

"We should go to bed now." Raven said in her usual dry monotone voice. The only way you could tell she was amused was by a faint twinkle in her eye.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes widened and they began struggling even harder.

"What?" Raven asked cupping her ear. "You want to be let down? All right." The black stuff that had glued Cyborg and Beast Boy's feet disappeared, causing them both to fall to the ground head first. Raven, Robin, and Starfire left while they were groaning.

"You are sadistic, you know that Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do know. Yes, I am proud of it." Raven said with a straight face. Robin shook his head like a mother chiding her child.

"Tell me Robin," Starfire said, leaning around Raven to look at him. "What is sah-di-stick?"

"Err…" Robin said. Raven flashed him a smile before melting into the floor.

'_Good luck Robin._' Raven's voice echoed in his head. Robin began wishing Raven a long, slow, and painful death when Starfire began looking at him intensely.

"Well?" Starfire demanded. "What does it mean?"

Robin groaned.

* * *

**So? Like? Hate? Tell me! Just push the little button and review! (God, I sound like an advertising sales person.)**

**The whole thing about Robin explaining sadistic: Sadistic is when someone takes pleasure in other people's pain. Starfire is innocent and would not understand what Robin meant by Raven taking pleasure in other people's pain.**

**Moonlight is my cat, so leave him alone!**

**Luv ya'll!**

**EveningMoon**


	5. Mornings and Nights

**Well, first thing first. Sorry it took so long. My parents thought that me, a shovel, and a pile of dirt would go well together. It took forever! Now, reviews…**

**Angel Caida- Salsa, huh? Well…tips…sure why not? Well, use suspense. Don't go: Jane opened the door and something flew at her. She shrieked and covered herself. It never hit her. You should do it like this: Jane opened the door and something flew at her. She shrieked and covered herself.**

**It never hit her.**

**animegoddess12345- I know I updated fast. I couldn't help it. It was in my head and I had to get it out. A female mail man would be a mail woman. Does that make sense? My cat? Err…he's a Russian Blue and his fur is blue gray. Looks nice in the sunlight too.**

**Starlit Moonshadow- Here's the update, glad you like it!**

**GS Dragono- I'm glad you love it. And don't worry about a Raven couple. If you read my bio, I hate romance. I am however doing a Star/Rob hinting on my sister's request.**

**NothingButWolves- I'm glad you love it. You're welcome. Um, are you sure about the story? I mean that has a lot of other characters…call me about it.**

**Purpurroter Schatten Drache- Gee, I seem to be getting the 'I love it' comment a lot. It's still welcome though. I updated! Hurrah for me!**

**little-raven2992- I MISS YOU TOO! I wish you were back with me. Hey, my parents are thinking about taking us to Cedar Point in Ohio. I want you to call me. Even if I don't have your number, you have mine.**

**Lena- Strange? Hey! If you're intimidating, you can get your older sibling to do anything! I could get mine to buy me something if I act cute or do something really mean. Either one works.**

**Disclaimer: My cat's doing the disclaimer.  
****Moonlight: EveningMoon doesn't own anything but Dove and Crow.  
****EveningMoon: Good boy.

* * *

**

There was nothing. Nothing at all. Peace and quiet. Tranquility. Raven took a sip of tea and sighed. Not for long…

"Hey, Raven! Morning! Wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy yelled in her face. He continued without waiting for her answer. "What is flat and green all over!"

_SPLAT!_ "The wall." Raven replied. Beast Boy, having been zapped into the wall squeaked.

"I was gonna say Star's cooking, but that works too." Beast Boy fell off the wall just as Cyborg walked in, a floating Starfire next too him.

"Let us have a break of the fast and then go to the mall of shopping where Raven and I can go get some magazines!" Starfire squealed. "I shall cook!"

"No, Star I got it, really!" Cyborg yelled jumping in front of the stove protectively. "Uh…why don't you go talk to Raven?" Meanwhile Beast Boy crawled slowly to the kitchen. Just as he got in front of the hallway, Crow stepped out and landed on him with a crunch.

"Oh, sorry, uh, was it Beast Boy? I didn't see you there." Crow said in an I'm-not-sorry-at-all-voice.

"Why me?" Beast Boy groaned. He saw Cyborg with a package of bacon and ran there in a flash. "DUDE! That was a living breathing thing! How would you feel if that was you!"

"Well, its better then that white wiggly stuff you eat!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Well we're having tofu to eat!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Realfu!"

"Are they always like this?" Crow asked Raven. Raven cracked open one eye.

"Yes, and that reminds me…" She stood up and faced Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Its food!" Raven snapped. "Beast Boy, you eat what you eat, and Cyborg eats what he eats. The end." Raven finished in a no-argument tone of voice.

"Dude, she's scary." Beast Boy whispered to Crow.

"I know," He whispered back. "Try living with her."

"Uh, hello! I do!" Beast Boy said, waving his arms around.

"Whatever." Crow said as Robin and Dove walked in.

"So you do martial arts?" Dove asked in an awed voice. She was looking up to him like a god. When Robin nodded, she got excited and asked, "Can you teach me? Please? I'll behave for a _month_, I swear!"

"Dove, Robin can teach you, but only if you behave and don't worship him." Raven stated. "I'm not saying you shouldn't respect him, because you should, but I think what you've done is over doing it."

"What did she do?" Robin asked curiously.

"She made a Robin shrine." Raven said with a straight face. Robin gagged and Starfire was at his side in an instant, grabbing his arm in a possessive way.

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

"Dove, Crow, before you protest, you're coming with us." Raven said.

"It's Slade!" Robin said while typing rapidly on the computer.

Raven blinked. "On second thought, you can stay here."

"Whhhhhy?" Dove whined. Raven gave her a look and Dove remembered she'd promised to behave. "I mean, why can't we come too?"

"Because," Raven began but Beast Boy interrupted.

"Slade came back from the dead, and we were all like 'Dudes!' and Raven was like 'Oh no' so he's been after Raven because of this whole Trigon thingy-ma-jig. So yeah." Raven slapped him. "OW!"

"Oh." Both Dove and Crow seemed to droop.

"Well, TITANS, GO!" Everyone ran out the door.

* * *

"That was a good workout." Beast Boy said perkily. 

"Not really." Cyborg said.

"You're right," Beast Boy said, acting as if he was reconsidering it. "Maybe it's because Raven went berserk and brutally _murdered him_."

"Cut it out." Raven snapped. "I did it before."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his arms in the air. "But this time you did it faster!"

"Yeah." Robin added. "Maybe it's because he provoked her." He gave Beast Boy a hard look.

"Friends Dove and Crow!" Starfire called out. "We are back from the butt-whooping of Slade!"

They walked into the main room to find Dove and Crow playing cards. Dove looked up. Crow followed suit. They sat on the couch. Everyone else joined them. It was quiet for a moment.

"So why is Raven the chosen when she's the middle child?" Cyborg asked. "It doesn't make sense."

Dove and Crow looked at Raven. "Well…" Crow began, but Raven cut him off.

"It's _because_ I'm the middle child that I'm the chosen. You see, Dove is more pure, so she's on one end of the scale. She'd be hard to tip to the dark side." Raven said. Dove shivered. "Crow, while on the dark end of the scale, would be even harder to tip, seeing as how he's wise to their tricks and wouldn't fall for anything now that he's chosen our side." Raven then winced. "I, however, am on a delicate balance. One push and I fall to either side. Either I'm purified…or I'm not."

"What are you trying to say?" Robin asked.

"I'm the chosen…because I'm half human. Because I'd be easier to convert." Raven added.

There were collective sighs all around the room. "Uh…" Beast Boy started. All eyes flicked to him. "Could you…run that by me again?"

Raven gave him the finger and Crow slapped his hands over Dove's eyes while Robin covered Starfire's. Robin blushed as he removed his hands.

"Well…" Cyborg said. "Not that this isn't interesting, right Boy Wonder?" Robin went a deeper shade of red. "But I'm gonna turn in for the night. Night ya'll."

"Good night Cyborg! Good night everybody! Do not let the Yarvlicks bite!" Starfire called in a perky voice. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg left.

"Crow. Dove. Go to bed." Raven ordered. "It's late."

"But…" Crow began to whine.

"Go now!" Raven shouted.

"Okay." Crow shrank and made a beeline for the door. Dove followed him.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Robin asked.

"No. I'm just crabby." Raven said as she headed for the hallway door. "Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"The chances of Starfire showing up at your door due to a nightmare are pretty high." Robin's blush changed to the shade of his shirt.

"If that's your way of saying good night, then good night."

"Heh."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'm sorry, I'm getting sentimental. Good thing my kitty's here to comfort me.**

**Reviews are needed if you want another chapter up soon. What do you think should happen next?**

**Raven is forced to be the portal because her sibling's aura messes up her control.**

**Slade finds another way to bring Trigon to Jump City.**

**Or C, he just gets there.**

**Vote now!**

**EveningMoon**


	6. The Beginning of Trouble

**It's finally here! What you've all been waiting for! I've updated! I've also got the results of the vote. I'm not telling you though. You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**

**NOTE: I labeled this T for a reason, so if you are under 12 years old stop reading. That applies to my little sister too, so don't think you're exempt from this! And don't ask me what exempt means!

* * *

**

**Angel Caida- You're welcome. You're a fellow author; how could I deny you advice?**

**MysticDogSoul2- You love how the characters are in character…hahaha.**

**starlit moonshadow- Look! I updated! It's a miracle!**

**coolgirlc- There wasn't a D last time I checked…and I did write the story…**

**GS Dragono- You want B? Well, we'll have to wait and see…hey that rhymed!**

**animegoddess12345- Yes, they spent the whole day chasing him. Nothing else to say to me, huh? And apocalypse is spelled a-p-o-c-a-l-y-p-s-e. I paid attention in English class! I'm so proud of myself…**

**NothingButWolves- Well, Jane, I can't give you A unless other people voted for it! He he, I know you hate it when I call you Jane. Feel free to ask me questions though. I did introduce you to FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**

Raven winced and rubbed her head. For some reason, she couldn't meditate lately. And her mental health was suffering from it.

"HEY RAVEN!" Crow yelled in her face. Raven sighed. No doubt lack of meditation was her sibling's fault.

"Shut up." She groaned. Crow's face melted into a concerned look.

"Has he been giving you dreams lately?" He asked gently.

"Noooooo." She replied. "You're being so noisy, it's hard to meditate."

"Oh," he said. "Sorry." He hastily left the room, pausing at the doorway. "I'll let everyone know you need space." The door hissed close behind him.

Raven sat Indian style and closed her eyes. She automatically began levitating. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, OOMF!" She fell out of the air and onto the bed. "Why can't I meditate?" Raven groaned.

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP! The alarm wailed. Red lights began flashing.

"Great. Another headache." Raven muttered before teleporting to the Main Room.

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked.

"Cinderblock's wrecking the construction site! TITANS MOVE OUT!" Everyone made for the door.

Raven paused before leaving. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Go on." Dove said. Crow stared at her.

Raven decided it was nothing and left.

* * *

CRASH! A car was crushed by Cinderblock's foot. People screamed and tried to run. Cinderblock kept walking, oblivious to anything beneath him. Just as he reached the park, he was knocked over by a barrage of starbolts. "Big, ugly, and clumsy." Robin remarked. "Titans, GO!"

They all leapt into action. They were having a hard time fighting Cinderblock. Raven was levitating a bus and was about to drop it on Cinderblock when it hit.

It started with an extra strain on her mind. Then it steadily progressed to having the world spin, to hard rock pain. She shrieked and dropped the bus. Luckily Cyborg saw the bus and warned the others. They got out of the way just as the bus hit Cinderblock. He was instantly knocked out. I mean, wouldn't you be, with a bus falling at 90 mph from about 500 ft?

By the time the police showed up, Raven was on her knees and clutching her head. Why wouldn't the pain just stop? And then it did.

"Raven?" Robin asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Raven quickly composed herself. "I'm fine."

Robin gave her a skeptical look. "Alright…if you say so…" He walked away towards where they were shipping Cinderblock off.

Raven looked at the place where she had been kneeling. "What was that?"

* * *

"Her control is weakening. I believe she has only just noticed the problem."

"**Good. Make sure she stays uninformed.**"

* * *

**Oooooooh. I'm doing cliffies now! That's horrible! Anyway, I'm going to advertise my other stories. Away From Me and The Elementals. They need some loving!**

**Let me know what you think,**

**EveningMoon**


	7. The Portal Opens

**I'd like to say, trying to write three stories at once is a hassle. I look like something my cat dragged in from the rain and thought was his new chew toy.**

**NOTE: New authors do not attempt to write more than one story at a time.**

**GS Dragono- I don't pick. I only take results from the vote. Don't you believe me? I'm not a very good liar. (Moonlight: YES YOU ARE! DON'T LIE! Me: Shut up!)**

**MysticDogSoul- Let me guess…you did it at your beach…**

…**- I've been trying to do this chapter while making my parents believe I don't look like a pile of poo. I updated. Yay.**

**NothingButWolves- I'd like to get one thing straight: I'm in a horrible mood and your flame only made my list of reasons to be crabby longer. You called me. You can verify to the rest of the world I sounded like shit. And don't even try to sic Rex on Moonlight. He has nasty defense tactics that hurt.**

**animegoddess12345- Please, babble away. And, yes, 500 ft is a long drop. 500 x 90. Do the math.

* * *

**

Raven stumbled just as she walked into the Tower.

"Yo, Rae, you alright?" Cyborg asked in concern. "You don't look too good."

"It's nothing." Raven said in a spaced out way. "Need meditation. Go away…" She wandered off to her room.

"I don't think it's nothing…" Beast Boy called out to her back. She mumbled something incoherent and kept walking.

"I shall go make her some Pudding of Perkiness! She shall certainly enjoy it and her strangeness may vanish!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.

Crow panicked. "No, that's alright Starfire! I'll go check on her! Why don't you cheer up Robin?" Robin was brooding in the corner.

Starfire gasped in enlightened delight. "You are correct! I shall labor to bring the cheer to Robin!" She almost danced as she floated off to Robin. Crow sighed in relief and headed for Raven's room.

"Ravey? You in there? Can I talk to you?" Crow asked as he gently knocked on the door. The door was encased by black energy and opened. Raven was lying face down on her bed. Crow sat down next to her. "Hey, are you okay?" All he got for an answer was a moan. He began getting worried. "Raven?" Then he noticed the death grip on her pillow. Raven's knuckles were paper white and when she looked up, he realized she was paler than usual. "What's wrong?"

Raven winced as another wave of pain shot through her head. Crow was so loud! "Headache…" She whispered. She dropped her pillow and grabbed the headrest as an even stronger burst of pain hit. She suddenly had an idea of what was happening. "Crow, get back." She hissed. When he hesitated she growled, "I mean it. Get back!" Raven began glowing fiercely. Crow scrambled to get away.

Raven screamed just before she collapsed. The glow, however, did not cease. Instead, it grew brighter and formed a huge portal of sorts. Crow realized what was happening and began frantically rambling a transportation spell. "Migro expono, corusco!"

The surroundings blurred and changed, leaving them outside, in the Bay. "Great." Crow grumbled. He began paddiling for shore, while Raven floated just above the water.

* * *

In the main room, Dove looked out the window and screamed. Everyone else gathered to see what was wrong. Raven, glowing, was floating unconscious over the Bay while Crow stood on the beach, apparently praying, from the position of his hands. Starfire gasped, Robin looked shocked, and both Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled, "Holy smokes!" 

"What's happening!" Robin yelled.

Dove sighed. "The opening of the portal."

* * *

**That last part was corny, but I'm typing at midnight. You have no right to complain. Unfortunately, my dad put a timer on the internet so that I can't go on between 10 PM and 6 AM. Not like that's gonna stop me from staying up late.**

**I was in the middle of a manga series when my parents tore me away from the bookstore. It was horrible! Anyway, let me know if you think I should post another story or not.**

**Peace in sleep, (Moonlight: It's the other way around, idiot.)  
****EveningMoon**


	8. All in All Battles

**Despite common belief, I am not dead! I simply have had a headache that prevented me from thinking straight for a few days. I'm sorry! Anyway, I changed my penname, (Can you tell?) and I thought about it before changing. (Glares at MysticDogSoul.)**

**MysticDogSoul- I answered your review in an email (I hope you remember.) and my answer remains the same. DUH YOU OVERRATED! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! You accomplished something that my own sisters can't. I hope you're happy…**

**coolgirlc- Thank you. I'm sorry you had to wait, but is updating in 6 good enough for you?**

**Raven42431- I'm glad you think it's cool.**

**0kitten0lemonade0- I'm glad you found chapter 4 humorous. I usually don't answer reviews that aren't on the last chapter, but for you I'll make an exception. And where can you find dancing badgers?**

**GS Dragono- I know it was short. I'M SORRY, I'M SO VERY SORRY!**

**animegoddess12345- Actually, 500 ft is about 9 of a mile. So, 90 mph times .094 force of about an 8 ton truck at the speed of about 8.5 miles. The manga I was reading was Tokyo Mew Mew and I also read some Fruits Basket. It was at Barnes and Nobles (They rock! Café and books!). And it takes me 15 minutes to read a manga. I always was a fast reader. I read the 5th Harry potter book in three days. Now I'm blabbering.**

**Haenn- I went to the Six Flags in Illinois. I don't know exactly where. (I get in the car at 8 and sleep all the way there. I don't pay attention to street signs.)**

**Disclaimer: Please, for my sake, do it yourself.

* * *

**

When the Titans and Dove got to the beach, they found Crow on his knees and praying. They caught the last part. "…and God, if you really love the world, I hope you don't let it get destroyed. So, whatever God there is, I've been good. I swear I won't ever play another prank or annoy anyone on purpose ever again if you please save the world. Amen." Crow opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Upon sight of the others, he scrambled to his feet. "Uh…that wasn't what you think it was!" SLAP! Crow rubbed his now red cheek. "What was that for?"

Dove put her hand down. "For being an idiot." She said in an adorably innocent voice.

"You picked that up from Raven, didn't you!" Crow stated, looking at Dove in a superior way.

"Yep! She said that if you start talking nonsense, and she isn't around, slap you. And when you ask why, respond that you're an idiot." Dove smiled cheerfully. She leaned forward.

Crow also leaned forward and bent down so his face even with Dove's. "YOU'RE A NINCOMPOOP!" This declaration sparked an argument.

The rest of the Titans sweat dropped. "Uh…you guys…if you haven't noticed…the world's going to end if you two don't do something." Robin cut into Crow and Dove's argument. "You two have powers like Raven's. You'd probably do best against her. We need you to snap out of it."

Crow turned towards him, about to snap, when Dove hopped on top of him. "Okay!" She sang cheerfully.

A vein popped in Crow's forehead. "Get off me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hello! The world is dying!" Beast Boy yelled. They ignored him. "It's dead."

"Let's do this." Crow said to Dove.

She smiled at him, still on his back. "Okay!"

"Here's the plan…" Crow began. Everyone crowded in.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Raven's eyes snapped open. She didn't know where she was, but she had a vague feeling it was where she didn't want to be. She strained her mind, trying to remember what happened. For a moment, pain flashed in her head. Then, it subsided, leaving her memory crystal clear. And Raven was horrified.

She was trapped in her own mind, while Trigon was using her body. She looked around, finding all her emotions trapped with her in a large steel cage. The only emotion not present was Rage, and Raven had a feeling she knew where she was.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Raven's body shot up and began glowing even fiercer. When the glow died down, all that was left was a demon the size of Titan's Tower. Trigon roared in triumph.

"Um, hi dad!" Crow stuttered awkwardly. "How ya doing? Last I recall, you wanted to take over the world. But aren't you forgetting your other two children?" When Trigon turned and looked at him, he sniffled. "I knew it! I'm so ashamed. You can't even remember us!"

"You may be my scion, but you are worthless to me." Trigon said in a booming voice.

"Ah, yes. But, not to the world. DOVE, NOW!" Crow yelled. Trigon looked confused for about a second, but then his expression changed to that of one annoyed by a fly.

"Azerath, Metrion, Yandier!" Dove chanted. Her white magic shot itself like bullets into Trigon's red skin. Angel magic was apparently more effective, because Trigon's annoyed face was beginning to melt to a pained one. Crow landed next to her and added fuel to the fire.

"Azerath, Metrion, Xanhal!" Crow's black magic entwined with Dove's, making the bullets grey and a lot more painful. Trigon roared and swiped a clawed hand at them. Crow moved in time. Dove, unfortunately, didn't see it coming until the last second. "Dove!"

Dove hit the tower and slid painfully down to the base. Crow made a beeline for her while the Titans attacked Trigon.

Trigon was now knee deep in water and heading for the city. Starbolts hit him full force, and stopped just as Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon. A green pterodactyl held Cyborg in its claws. Starfire dropped Robin on Trigon's head. Trigon, being a bit big, didn't notice. Until Robin set a bomb off that is.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"Dove? Dove! Speak to me! Are you alright?" Crow asked desperately, shaking Dove's shoulders in a futile attempt to wake her up.

Dove groaned, alerting Crow that she was still alive. He gasped and yanked her into a hug. "You care…" Dove muttered into his hair.

"Of course I care, you moron. You're my little sister. I still see you as a chubby toddler taking her first steps. You were so adorable." Crow said, pulling back. "I'm a good 9 years older than you. I watched you grow up and I intend on killing the first person to propose to you." He bopped her nose. Dove blinked. "You always were my favorite. Now, let's go kick some red a-" He broke off and changed his wording. "-butt."

Dove grinned. "Okay." She jumped up, still energetic, even after having been hit. Crow rose a little bit slower. Dove grabbed his hand and looked up at him, the perfect picture of a little sister who looked for guidance. "Can we go now?"

Crow smiled down at her. "Sure."

They both levitated and took off towards Trigon, who was steadily making his way to the city, despite the 4 teens desperate to stop him.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaww. Crow's being a big brother. I know, it's really sweet. Anyway, I'll be shortly updating The Elementals (For all those out there who read it.).**

**Cats rock.  
****EveningCatMoon**


	9. The End of Trouble's Start

**Well, I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update! If you didn't look at the News section in my profile, I guess you wouldn't know why I couldn't update.**

**animegoddess12345- You really can talk about anything, can't you? Well, yes, it is called a pen name. When you log in, if you look at settings, it says Pen name: (insert pen name).**

**Raven42431- Thank you. I appreciate that my story is thought of as 'cool'.**

**dark girl- I love cats. My cat is getting soooo fat. He doesn't want to go outside in the summer because it's too hot. In the winter, it's too cold. He just whines.**

**GS Dragono- I am trying to place in as many family moments as possible. I really like it. This story is becoming more popular than I expected.**

**My PenName is …- Your pen name is really strange…but I understand the want of having a pen name they don't allow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't (hic), oh well (hic), I give up. (hic, hic, hic)

* * *

**

Raven sat and stared at the bars of the cage.

She stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Then she concentrated. It was still her body, she could still see, hear, and smell if she wanted to. Only thing was, she didn't have control.

The first thing she saw was Starfire. Then Starfire was swatted. She fell in the water. Raven watched helplessly as Trigon swatted her friends. Then she noticed Crow and Dove. Dove was leaning on Crow as he levitated a little away from the fight.

Raven snaked a tendril of her magic through the bars of her cage and reached out. Unfortunately she fell a little short. Crow glanced at Trigon. He could sense something. Raven's tendril stretched a little further. She could sense Crow hesitantly reaching out.

Once he realized it was her, he opened a telepathic connection with her. '_Can you break free?_'

'_Yes, of course I can. That's why I'm still trapped in my own body._' Raven droned sarcastically.

'_Hee hee. That's a good one!_'

'_CROW! God dammit, can you be serious right now! _'

'_Sorry._'

'…' Raven thought carefully for a moment. Then she motioned to the emotions around her. They all willingly merged with her. Her cloak lightened to a pure shade of white. She tested the bars of the cage. '_Trigon made my prison just strong enough to hold me. If you give me more power, I may be able to break free._'

She could see Crow stumble. How that was possible while he was levitating, she didn't know. '_MORE power? You need MORE POWER!_' He telepathically screamed. '_Raven, that's going to drain both me AND Dove!_'

'_Do you want me to break free or not? Trigon is headed for the city. Once he gets there, the Justice League won't be able to stop him! The water puts him at a disadvantage. I need MORE **POWER**!_'

'_Alright, alright Miss Grouchy! I have to go get the Titan's to protect us. We'll be defenseless without our powers._'

'_Hurry up._'

'_Okay!_'

Inside her cage, White Raven tapped her foot impatiently.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Crow quickly made his way to everyone, explaining what was happening. Then, he and Dove settled on the island. The connection Crow and Raven had was becoming stretched over the distance. Dove closed her eyes and channeled her power into Crow with three words, "Azerath Metrion Yandier."

Crow's eyebrows snapped together in concentration as he focused all the raw power through the connection. Everyone knew the moment Trigon realized what was happening. He roared loudly and rushed towards where Crow and Dove were resting. Trigon let one fist drop heavily on them.

The Titan's were slow on responding, and the fist came dangerously close before it was countered by a black shield. Crow now looked like he was heavily strained. He had been about to channel his power through, but noticing the danger, had held back and used it to protect him and Dove.

"Azerath Metrion Xanhal. Azerath Metrion Xanhal." Crow chanted. The fist came down again, speeding the chanting up. "Azerath-Metrion-Xanhal-Azerath-Metrion-Xanhal." The fist pounded down again. "AzerathMetrionXanhalAzerathMetrionXanhal."

"Come on, Crow! You can do it!" Dove cheered him on.

"Rrrrrraaaaauuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhh!" Crow screamed. A flash of black light burst from him. When it faded, Crow had fainted. Dove crawled over and shook him.

"Crow?" She was oblivious to Trigon's fist, as it stopped 6 feet above her, held back by an enraged Starfire.

"You will not hurt them!" She yelled. "Have they not suffered enough by your evil hand! Why you-you-you grafknork menadernelk! Blantren thaphenglorf!" She screamed in Tameranian. She shoved him back and began pummeling him with starbolts. This time, they seemed to have an effect. "Enflorf v'endrick de X'hal! Yurghanfen de X'hal!"

Robin swung in next to Dove. "Is he alright?"

"Looks it." Beast Boy said, dropping in from the sky. "But what about Star? Shouldn't we go help her?"

Robin glanced over. Starfire was shooting starbolt after starbolt and Trigon stumbled back from every one. "She looks okay to me."

Trigon suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. Starfire, surprised, stopped firing starbolts. Big mistake. Trigon roared and swatted her from the sky. "**Noooooo! I will not relinquish my hold! I will not! I- aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**" His body glowed white and flashed brightly. When the glow faded, Raven's cloaked body was left levitating there. She floated for a second, then groaned and fell head first for the water.

Everyone gasped. A black bolt swooped in from nowhere and barreled into her. "Gotcha!" Crow exclaimed.

Robin looked confused. He looked back. Crow was still lying there next to Dove. Dove looked up at him. "Soul self." She said cutely.

"Oh." Robin said. He turned back. A black crow dropped Raven at his feet and flew back to his body. Crow abruptly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Owie."

"Shut up." Dove giggled and bonked him on the head.

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg called. He was bent over Raven, using his sensors and scanners to check her. "Raven isn't doing to hot."

All heads turned.

"_What?_" Crow asked dangerously.

"You heard me, birdie, we need to get Raven to the infirmary! Come on! Get your brain in gear-"

A flash of black.

When it cleared, they were standing in the infirmary.

Crow stood there, eyes glowing, glaring daggers at Cyborg. Cyborg got the message and went right to work.

Raven was placed on a bed and sensors and wires were hooked up to her. Crow sighed and walked over to Dove, who was waiting by the door.

Dove looked up at Crow timidly. "Is Ravey gonna be alright?"

Crow smiled crookedly at her. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Okay." Dove said. She held up both hands and stood on tip toes. Crow bent down and picked her up.

"Awwww. That's soooo sweet!" Beast Boy said mockingly from behind them. He would have continued if a piece of white magic hadn't covered his mouth. And no matter what he did, it wouldn't come off.

"He needed to shut up." Dove explained. As Crow was walking out, Dove stuck her tongue out at BB over his shoulder.

"You're a rascal, you know that?" Crow said.

Dove giggled. "I know."

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END. Just thought I would make that clear.**

**Now, the next chapter is the epilogue. After that, I'm doing an Appendix. Or should I place them together? I'm thinking about a sequel.**

**I need a vote. Who thinks I should write a sequel?**

**Well, over and out.  
EveningCatMoon**


	10. Goodbyes

**It's finally here...I have come to the magnificent conclusion that this is the last chapter. (Gasps) Savor it people, the sequel won't come out for a while…**

**shamenteen- I know, I wish I had a brother like that. Instead, I have to have an older sister that acts just like Crow. (How did you think I came up with his personality?)**

**animegoddess12345- Well, I'm going to post a sequel. Expect it sometime around the beginning of August at the latest. I'm most likely going to type the first two chapters then post the first.**

**NothingButWolves- Lucky you! You got to seethe preview of the sequel before anyone else! Well, it was really nice seeing you.**

**BlackCatOfDoom- Thank you. By the way, I need to talk to you.**

**GS Dragono- Yes, I am posting a sequel. Consider yourself lucky.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Crow and Dove are mine. Everything else isn't.

* * *

**

"Uggh…" Raven groaned.

"Hey, I think she's coming around." A familiar voice said. _Cyborg, _she thought numbly. Opening her eyes, she was rewarded with the sight of silvery white eyes staring back.

"Ravey!" Dove squealed happily.

"Get offa me…" Raven muttered, too tired to do anything else.

"But…"

"No buts, Dove. Raven asked you to get off her. She's tired. Wouldn't it be nice for you to leave her alone so she can sleep?" Crow asked reasonably.

"Uh huh." Dove uttered meekly. Raven felt the weight on her stomach lessen as Dove got off. She looked down and saw her heavy comforter.

Voices began to blur together as she faded back to unconsciousness.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

When Raven next came to, she was greeted with many different faces. "How long have I been out?" She said hoarsely. A glass of water was pushed in her hands and she eagerly began gulping it.

"You've faded in and out several times in the past week." Robin informed her.

"What!" Raven exclaimed, shooting up from her laying down position. She tried to get out, but Cyborg pushed her back down. "Let me go."

"You're not well yet." He said firmly.

"Yes I am, now let me go."

"If you really were better, you'd be able to blast me off, no problem." Raven sighed and gave in.

"Fine…"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Raven spent the next week recovering before she was finally let out of the infirmary.

The first thing she did was head to the roof to meditate. When she opened the door to the roof, she found Crow and Dove sitting in lotus positions and waiting for her. "How did you know?" She asked.

"We knew the first thing you would want to do is meditate." Crow said.

"And we wanted to meditate with you." Dove added.

"Alright." Raven consented. She sat down next to them and they all levitated at the same time.

"Azerath Metrion Yandier."

"Azerath Metrion Xanhal."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"So you're going back to Azerath?" Raven asked. Dove nodded.

"Yep. And Crow's gonna take me!"

"Yeah. You'd probably get lost in the dimension crossroad." Crow muttered under his breath. Then he raised his voice to the normal speaking level. "After I take Dove back to Azerath, I plan on taking a short vacation."

"Where?" Raven's curiosity got the best of her.

"I can't tell you." Crow sing-songed. Raven hit him on the head. "Ow! Okay, now I _won't_ tell you."

"Well, if you are leaving, get out." Raven stated.

Crow looked stricken. "But-but, we were gonna stay for dinner!" He whined.

Raven glared at him. Crow seemed to shrink.

"Okay, we'll leave right after dinner."

Dove giggled as she watched her older siblings fight.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Robin asked her as he walked by.

"Nope! I'll let them fight a little longer…" Dove replied. After five minutes, she reached over and tugged on Crow's cloak. "Can we go now?"

Crow was about to say no, but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He softened and said, "Okay."

Crow held out one hand and made a symbol in the air, muttering under his breath. A black portal opened in the wall. "Come on, Dove." He turned around, waved goodbye, and stepped in.

"Bye, bye Ravey! I'll miss you!" Dove said. "Can we come back someti-EEEP!" A hand reached out of the portal and grabbed her cloak. "Bye!" Dove waved cheerfully as she was dragged into the portal. It rapidly began shrinking until it completely disappeared.

"Bye." Raven said flatly. Then she turned around.

As she walked back to her room, she contemplated how her next meeting with them would be.

"Friend Raven, have you seen friend Dove anywhere? She told me she wanted to do a girl talk and have braiding maneuvers." Starfire informed her.

"She just left with Crow, Star." Raven replied.

"Oh." Starfire said sadly. She just looked so sad it was hard not to feel sorry for her.

"If you like, I'll do it with you instead." Raven told her. Starfire instantly perked up.

"Thank you, friend Raven!" She cried ecstatically. "Let us embark to my room of sleeping!"

As Star dragged her through the many halls, Raven just had to wonder.

"What did I get myself into?" Unknown to her, Crow was asking himself the same thing.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"But, Crrrrrroooooowwww!" Dove whined. "Please stay a little longer, pleeeeeeaaaase?"

Crow sighed and consented. He sat down ina pink plastic chair with a swish of pink ruffles and said in monotone, "Why me?"

"Have some tea!"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"When do you think I'll see them next?" Raven asked Starfire.

"I do not know. Perhaps you will see them sooner if you invite them to the Tower…" Starfire hinted.

Raven sighed and fidgeted as Starfire braided her hair.

Little did she know, the next time she saw her siblings, it would be under very different circumstances…

* * *

**Oh no! It's over! Oh, I would pay to see how some of you reacted to the ending! Don't worry; the sequel will come out very soon.

* * *

**

**I would like to thank some readers who were there for me most of the way:**

**BlackCatOfDoom- (Also known as MysticDogSoul) I thank you for bearing with me through thick and thin and for all of your helpful comments.**

**animegoddess12345- I loved having conversations with you. It was nice to know that your rabbit (Was it Ghostie?) liked the story.**

**NothingButWolves- I should be known as NothingButCats. Ha! I crack myself up…**

**GS Dragono- Thanks for your support.**

**dark girl- Even though you're anonymous, I still feel like thanking you for some reason.**

**Angel Caida- I still love your name, and I hope you look at the sequel.

* * *

**

**Now, for a special preview…just to make the wait worth while…

* * *

**

Dove sighed.

She was sixteen now, but she had held onto her sweet innocent nature. To what purpose, her brother Crow would never know.

Rustling down the corridors while dressed in silk and other atrocities was suicide if there were other people.

Lucky for her, there were none.

For some odd reason, she had been summoned to the throne room and told to look nice.

For whatever reason, Dove felt like shrieking and running away. She sighed and reached for the door.

An inch away from the doorknob, her hand twitched. Did she _really_ want to hear the news?

Most likely not, but it wasn't like she had a choice, right?

Dove opened the door and faced the worst news in her life.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Raven slid her door open a crack. Crow stood there, hair disheveled and looking like he ran 10 miles. "What?" she demanded sharply.

"Dove has a suitor." He said in a fierce yet dangerously calm voice. Raven's eye twitched.

"What?"

"Dove, has, A, SUITOR!" He yelled in her face. "She has a suitor! Do you know what this means? It means that _DOVE_ is being courted!" He looked about ready to pull his hair out. "SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN! SHE SHOULDN'T BE COURT-" Crow was disrupted from his ranting by Raven's slap. He paused and blinked. "…thanks, I needed that."

"I know." Raven said.

Crow opened his mouth to start ranting again, but Raven cut him off.

"If you say another word about that subject, I will give Starfire permission to 'dress you up in the make of the up'."

Crow gulped and wisely fell silent.

"That's better. Now go away, you're ruining my meditation." Raven told him before slamming the door in his face.

"Sisters…" Crow grumbled as he turned and walked down the hall. "Why couldn't I have a brother? But, nooooo, I just have to be overwhelmed by younger sisters that for some reason can always make me do whatever they want…"

* * *

**That's it peoples! (Sniffles) Good bye! I'll see you later! Oh, it's so sad. My first story is over!**

**Wahahahahaaaaa!**

**Yours truly,  
EveningCatMoon**


End file.
